


Todd sends his greetings...

by Salchat



Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Fanart, Gen, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: Todd has made a delicious cake.  The candles are alight and he's ready to sing...
Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Todd sends his greetings...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50417192898/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
